The Twentieth Cursed
by Beaufleur
Summary: Something's controlling Hermione. It will drive her to the brink of madness unless Harry can remember what was written on a propped up card long ago...
1. The Necklace

1 The Twentieth Cursed  
  
Hello! Ya know, I was listening to the tapes of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and I just happened to get this perfect idea about a story. It's about something that Harry sees in Diagon alley, and I thought of an interesting plot to go with it, which I just had to write down; so all my other stories are on hold for the moment. Not that I was doing too much to them anyways! And if anyone happens to read them and say I have a fascination with killing Hermione then I would just like to point out that she always ends up fine at the end. OK? Got that? Good!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
LotsoLove  
  
~*Angelifire*~.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxx  
  
:o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hogsmeade was bathed in sunlight. The street was crowded with Hogwarts students galore. Tiny eighteenth century shops completed the picturesque scene. Footsteps pounded on the ancient cobblestones, and the air was filled with laughter.  
  
Inside Honeydukes, a sweetshop, Harry Ron and Hermione were standing round the special effects sweets.  
  
"Gryffindor verses Slytherin next Saturday," commented Ron, examining a packet of rather inconspicuous sweets, which claimed to turn the eater into some animal for the proceeding five minutes. "Beat the Malfoy scum into the ground for me Harry!"  
  
"You bet I will!" Harry looked up from a Drubles best blowing gum display." "If he calls me Potty one more time, or says something about Cedric…"  
  
"Or if he says one more thing about my family…" Interrupted Ron.  
  
"Or if he calls me 'mudblood' one more time…" This was Hermione.  
  
The three stood for a second, each imaging exactly what they would do to Malfoy if they could.  
  
"Are you two finished yet?" asked Hermione. Then looking serious she said "I've got something to tell you."  
  
"What?" joked Ron as they joined the queue to pay. "You're not pregnant are you?"  
  
He payed for this comment with a thump in the stomach.  
  
"No, I just had an interesting thought, that's all. Just a bit of an adventure, a bit of fun, a bit of rule breaking involved, that's all."  
  
She had the boy's attention alright.  
  
Harry started to hand over his things to the cashier. "Sounds…interesting. Not however like the Hermione Granger I know. What have you done with her?"  
  
"Ha ha. Of course we benefit big time from it, or I wouldn't think of doing it."  
  
They started to walk out the shop.  
  
"We benefit from breaking rules? That's impossible!"  
  
"We benefited from that polijuice potion."  
  
"And you got turned into a cat," Harry added, unhelpfully.  
  
"Well, we benefited when we got rid of Norbert," Hermione tried.  
  
"Hagrid benefited when we got rid of Norbert! All we got from it was detention. And it was NOT pleasant!"  
  
Hermione sighed in annoyance. Ron, seeing this decided it was time to stop things.  
  
"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks. I'm dying for a drink. And I'm interested to hear what you have to say, Hermi."  
  
Hermione tutted, and shot a look to kill at Ron. Too late he remembered her hate of that particular nickname."  
  
"Sorry, I meant Herm," he said quickly.  
  
They entered the three broomsticks. They headed for a vacant table, and sat down. Madame Rosemarta came hurrying up to take orders, and they all asked for a butterbeer. When she had gone to get them, Harry and Ron turned expectantly to Hermione.  
  
"Well," she started. "I've been reading…" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I've been doing some research on this…Thing. I don't know how to put this really." Hermione's sentence drifted off, whilst she pondered. "I suppose what I'm proposing is… That we train to be amnigi. Just like the Marauders." Here, Hermione looked directly at Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron looked bemused.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Because it would be useful, I enjoy a challenge, and I thought you would be miffed if I tried without you, so I may as well ask you anyway."  
  
Harry, who had been in a bit of a trance looked up from the table.  
  
"Well, I'll give it a go." He said, decidedly.  
  
"Don't leave me out," Ron added. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, that's decided then," she announced in a satisfied tone of voice.  
  
Just then the drinks arrived. Ron and Harry started to talk about Quiddich. Hermione let her eyes stray lazily over the pub, taking dainty sips of her Butterbeer. She liked Quiddich, but the way boys talked about it all the bloody time was just annoying.  
  
By chance, her eyes wandered to the door. People thronged past, chatting, fighting, and having a good time. She recognised several of them.  
  
It was then a gap cleared in the people. And by chance the sun was shining on it, or she wouldn't have noticed. A tiny cobbled winding alleyway. She had never seen it before, and the shoppers weren't paying it any attention whatsoever. Hermione got to her feet, curious.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Um, just somewhere. I'll be back soon," she said, setting her drink down on the table. Harry shrugged, and they started talking again.  
  
Hermione ran outside. Damm! She cursed. What happened to it?  
  
She spied it behind an old fashioned lamppost. Running to the entranceway, she felt a little shiver. The alleyway was cold and damp. She almost turned back, but then something in a shop window caught her eye.  
  
The sign of the shop was black and gold, very old fashioned. It read Borgin and Burkes. The window was a little dirty, with cobwebs strewn across the corners.  
  
And through the window glimmered a magnificent opal necklace.  
  
Hermione stood and gazed at it. It looked old, possibly antique. The opals, glistening like mother of pearl was held in place by a silver design, whirling the opals in a merry dance. At the base of it, where it hung round a person's throat was a pendent, which looked like a tiny silver dragon with an emerald eye, and tiny diamond fangs.  
  
Making up her mind, Hermione steeled her resolve and pushed open the door of the creepy shop.  
  
A little bell tinkled as she entered. Suddenly, a man appeared behind the counter.  
  
"Good afternoon, what can I do for you, Miss…?"  
  
"Granger. Hermione Granger," she finished for him. She felt uncomfortable; the man was looking at her strangely.  
  
"And what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, there's a necklace in the window I saw…"  
  
The assistant smiled evilly. "Are you muggle born?" He asked. Hermione was taken aback. What kind of a question was that?  
  
"Um…Yes. I am. Why, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no. Do you want to try it on?"  
  
"Yes please."  
  
The assistant turned and started to fiddle with the window display. He handed it to her. Hermione turned to the mirror on the counter, and, flicking the catch, put it on.  
  
The necklace was absolutely beautiful, there was no denying it. Hermione stood and admired the way the opals shimmered at her milk white throat. And something else. Suddenly she got a great wash of confidence. A feeling of power swept through her. She had to have it, no matter what the cost was.  
  
Meanwhile the assistant was babbling on in the background.  
  
"Suits you, so beautiful on a pretty girl such as yourself. Silver is your colour, Madame."  
  
Hermione turned around to face him.  
  
"How much is it?" she asked.  
  
"Five Galleons."  
  
Hermione gasped. Five Galleons? That wasn't possible. If it were an antique then she would have thought it worth fifty at the very very least. She got the money out of her purse.  
  
"Is it a antique?" she asked, handing over the money.  
  
"Yes," said the shop assistant, putting it into a box. "It's unique. Only one ever made. It is believed to have belonged to Mary, Queen of Scots at first."  
  
"Then why is it so cheap?"  
  
The shop assistant who was in the process of handing Hermione a bag with the package in smiled nastily at her.  
  
"A substantial discount because you're such a pretty young girl…" He was leaning over the counter, leering at her. She could feel his hot breath on her face.  
  
"Um, thanks, bye." Hermione grabbed the bag and ran out of the shop, not looking back until she was at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
And when she did look back, the alleyway had disappeared.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I have positive feelings about this fic. It might actually get finished. Do YOU want it finished? Review and tell me!  
  
Thanks go to:  
  
Julie Fisher. You are FANTASTIC! You are WONDERFUL! You are, well, YOU!  
  
Tessa. No, YOU rock, girlfriend!!!!!  
  
Magic. Living up to your name, huh?  
  
TheLostGirl. Fan-bloody-tastic! 


	2. What happened at breakfast

Dear Readers,  
  
If you are a dreamer, come in,  
  
If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,  
  
A hoper, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer…  
  
If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire  
  
For we have some flax-golden tales to spin.  
  
Come in!  
  
Come in!  
  
Invitation by Shel Silverstein.  
  
Enjoy chapter two!  
  
With Love and Encouragement,  
  
~*Angelifire*~  
  
And with special love to Tessa and Julie Fisher. Julie, you make my fanfics worth writing! I want to say thank-you for all your encouragement. Please get some more chapters out! Please? And Tessa, hold in there! Your fic rocks! More thank-yous at the end!  
  
~*~  
  
The alarm clock went off, slicing unpleasantly through Hermione's dreams. She moaned, and rolled over in bed. Monday mornings. How she hated them.  
  
There was a faint stir from the end bed, and a groggy voice called out "Hermione, is it time to get up yet?"  
  
"Not for you Lavender. It's six thirty."  
  
"Herm, I don't know how you manage to get up at this un-godly hour, now can you please turn your alarm off, for Christ sake, before I'm reduced to pouring a burning potion over it."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Parvati."  
  
But Parvati's head was already back under the covers. Lavender however got up and stretched, her lacy nighty brushing the carpeted floor.  
  
"The butterfly emerged from its cocoon for once?" Asked Hermione, sarcastically.  
  
"I forgot to revise for Snape's quiz," Lavender moaned. "And I'm useless at Transmorefiguration Potions." She started putting on her uniform. Lavender lived up to her name by only wearing lavender or white when she was out of uniform. Hermione watched as she swept up her shoulder length brown hair into a deft bun and secured it with a fake lavender flower hair bobble.  
  
"Potions isn't as bad now we have it with Ravenclaw." Hermione comented, lazily watching Lavender apply a light lavender eye shadow.  
  
"Yeah, the Ravenclaw girls are really nice."  
  
So they were. Sara, Tessa and Magic were pretty, popular, likable, intelligent… In fact, it was hard to find a fault in them. Parvati and Lavender had taken a real shine to them. Sometimes Hermione found herself wishing that she had more girl friends. It was wonderful having best friends like Harry and Ron, but you can't tell your boy friends everything. Not that the girls weren't including Hermione or anything, quite the contrary actually, but it felt wrong to have these girly talks when they excluded her best friends so much.  
  
Hermione sighed, and started to do up her tie, snuggling the knot up to the collar of her school shirt. Lavender was whimpering softly to herself.  
  
"Look." Hermione reached for the potions notes Lavender held in her hands. "It's quite simple. All you have to do is…"  
  
And for the next fifteen minutes, Hermione explained the work to Lavender.  
  
"Thanks Hermi. That is so much better. I understand now." Lavender gushed when Hermione stopped.  
  
"Call me Hermi, and I'll start calling you Lav."  
  
Lav or Lavvie were Lavender's pet hates. She didn't want a nickname that made her sound like a toilet or a bathroom disinfectant, she said.  
  
"OK, point taken. Holy Jesus, where did you get that?"  
  
Following Lavender's pointing finger, Hermione looked down, and saw her necklace hanging out her robes.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "In a shop."  
  
Lavender's mouth was open. "God! It's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. It must of cost a fortune." She touched the dragon pendent softly, as though afraid it might harm it.  
  
"Five Galleons."  
  
"Five? Blimey, what a bargain. Remind me to go to Hogsmeade with you next time."  
  
"Uhh. I've got to go to breakfast now. T.T.F.N."  
  
"OK, bye."  
  
Parvati moaned sleepily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning Hermione."  
  
"Morning Ginny. Where are Deity, Risika, Ginryononari and Gaynelle?"  
  
"Back in the dormitory. Unholy had a bit of a last minute homework crisis and Gaynelle is still doing her hair. Risika kicked me when I tried to wake her up and God knows where Ginryononari is. "  
  
Deity and Gaynelle were Ginny's particular friends at Hogwarts. Deity was a bubbly, fun person who didn't really like school. Her parents adored her. They smothered her with love, which was all very well, but it gave her a rebellious streak (and the nickname unholy, as if in Unholy Deity.)  
  
Gaynelle came from France. She was a quiet, reserved girl, but if you got to know her she gave nothing but friendship. Her nickname was 'mastermind', having a reputation for being brilliant at History of Magic. And as Colin Creevy put it, 'anyone who can stay awake in HoM at least deserves a little recognition, but someone who likes it…now that takes someone special.' As far as Hermione could see, Gaynelle's only fault was the hour or so every morning to do her hair.  
  
Risika and Ginryononari were best friends, and they could give Fred and George a definite run for their money.  
  
"Hey Herm, hey Ginny."  
  
Harry and Ron were coming across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione observed that Harry's hair was sticking up on end, and Ron's tie wasn't tucked under his collar properly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi." Ginny looked at Ron. "Tuck in your tie. You would have though that after fifteen years you knew how to get dressed."  
  
Ron scowled.  
  
Hermione picked up an English muffin, and smothered it with butter. Umm, heaven, she thought.  
  
*You're not thinking about eating that, are you Hermione? * A little voice said.  
  
Hermione looked round, startled. Who said that?  
  
*You don't want to get any fatter then you already are, do we? *  
  
"I'm not fat," Hermione said aloud.  
  
"We know. Why did you say that?" Ginny looked at her. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. Forget I said it."  
  
She raised her muffin to her mouth.  
  
*What did I say Hermione? Look at the fat on it. Now put it down like the good little mudblood you are, and toddle off to your lessons. * The voice laughed. Hermione jerked as though she had been slapped.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry was watching her this time. Hermione put down the muffin.  
  
"You know guys, I don't feel so hungry. I'll meet you in potions."  
  
Hermione got up and walked out the hall, watched every step of the way by her two best friends.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, but the next chapter has to be all one bit. You'll see what I mean!  
  
Dedications.  
  
HermioneHarry4ever: I can't believe that a fantastic author such as yourself is reviewing my fic! Thanks for the positive feelings! Hermione doesn't know it was a dark arts shop…yet. That's all I'm saying! Oh, and sorry I haven't put you in the story, but it's kinda hard to make a character whose name is HermioneHarry4ever (but I'm working on it!)!!!  
  
Unholy Deity: Well, here it is! Thanks so much for reviewing! And I've got to say that I just LOVE your username! Also, I hope you're a female. If you aren't, then I hope I haven't offended you!  
  
Gaynelle: Pretty name! I hope you like your character. If you don't then I'll rewrite her in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing! It's much appreciated!  
  
Tessa: And award for the most slang and e-speak in a review goes to…Tessa! Thanks a million for the lovely review! And as an answer to your question, I'm a year older than you! And the whole me being mad thing, well all I'm saying is it runs in my family! (Although I'm not related in any shape or form to Hannibal Lector. I mean, I'm a vegetarian for Christ sake!)  
  
Risika: Yes, but it wasn't the guy in the shop. You'll have to see.  
  
Gin Ryo no Nari: I hope you've guessed who your character is. And once again, I'm sorry if you're not a girl, but I'm none the wiser. Thanks for your thoughts!  
  
Mir-Kitty: Your character comes in later. Thank you for the review, your optimism helped to make this chapter. You're kinda right, but once again you'll have to see.  
  
Thank you all so much, and sorry it's so short. Longer chapter up next, folks!  
  
With Love,  
  
~*Angelifire*~ 


	3. The whispers in the night

Hello.  
  
I have to say a big thank you to reviewers!  
  
HermioneHarry4ever: OK, I meant to explain that later, but it can't hurt to do it now! I think everyone's guessed something's up with the necklace. I'm not explaining much, but it's not a nice necklace. In fact, it's decidedly evil. And you may just be right about what it does to Hermione (maybe, but I'm not telling!) but if it's going to try and drive her mad then it's going to do it in every way it can. It's cleaver, and never strikes the same way twice. It called her 'mudblood' and the fat thing… I don't know if you've heard of anorexia, but people can die of it. (And no, I'm NOT telling what happens!). Thanks for reviewing again!!!!  
  
Ashkickerchic: Awww, gee, thanks! I probably just gave something big away about the necklace above, didn't I? Doh! Why is your username Ash Kicker Chic? I'm curious!  
  
Mir-kitty: Once again, I can't thank you enough. Your guess is very close… but it's not haunted. You are positively amazing! Truly, thanks!  
  
Amara: yep, you're right! But there's more to it than that! So I've got you hooked, have I? Good, that's what I like to hear!  
  
Julie Fisher: You are just so cool! Thanks for reviewing, it really brightens my day! (Could you see who your character was???)  
  
starship gazer: Oh, thanks so much! I'm really touched! No one has said that sort of thing before! So here it is. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day, Hermione sat in the library with Harry and Ron, finishing Professor Flitwick's essay on famous enchanted objects. For Hermione at least it was quite interesting. But Harry and Ron were moaning, insentlessly.  
  
"Who cares whether the stupid cloak was enchanted or not? The stupid witches could have given themselves the horns, and then have made up the whole enchanted thing."  
  
"The Amara goblet. Grants protection to all who drink from it. Destroyed when Voldermort came to power. Who gives a…"  
  
"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!!!"  
  
"Uh, guys," Hermione interjected. "I've found it."  
  
She was pointing at a page in a book, which had a picture of a large golden sceptre set with glistening ruby's and diamonds.  
  
"The Mirkit Sceptre," Hermione read aloud. "Is one of the most mighty enchanted objects in the history of magic. Created by the four founders of Hogwarts, it has no limitation of power. Only to be used by people of uttermost goodliness and courage, intelligence and cunning, it is the single most powerful talisman against the Dark forces. It is a common belief that the dark lord himself tracked it down, and tried to destroy it, but it didn't work. The current whereabouts of the sceptre is unknown, but it is thought to be in safe hands. It is rumoured to be the only defence against the Avada Kedavra curse. There is a legend attached to the sceptre, that it has an heir, one who is so powerful as to be able to …someone's torn the rest of the page out."  
  
Harry and Ron, who had been listening interestedly, leaned over the table.  
  
"Awww!" Ron exclaimed, looking crestfallen. "That was vaguely interesting!"  
  
"I wonder what the sceptre could do for the heir?" Harry said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, why has someone torn half the page out and missed the most important bit?" Hermione pouted.  
  
"Something on the other side?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hermione flipped to the contents and ran her finger down the page numbers listed.  
  
"Just something about the…" Hermione screwed up her eyes to see the tiny writing. "Dragonia Pendent and the legend of The Twentieth Cursed." She slammed the heavy book shut. "Well, this looks quite an interesting read…I'm getting it out."  
  
"Where did you find the book? There might be another copy, or a different book with the same information."  
  
"I found it in the magical objects section."  
  
At that moment Madame Pince bustled over and told them to leave because the Library was closing. Hermione tucked the book under her arm, and followed Harry and Ron to the common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Finished." Ron threw his pen down on the table in triumph. "The whole nine yards. That was quite some work."  
  
Hermione was struggling to keep her face serious.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Gone the whole nine yards, have you Ron?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah."  
  
Harry got it. He looked like he might laugh too.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just muggle stuff."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. Harry gave a huge yawn, which set everyone off.  
  
"If it's O.K guys, I'm going to bed."  
  
"You mean you're going to lay on the bed, but read the book."  
  
"Something like that. 'Night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to her dorm, leaving Harry and Ron in the common room. At the top, she pushed open the door. Parvati wasn't in there, but Lavender was fast asleep, hugging Winnie the Pooh close to her chest. Hermione smiled. It's stuff like that, she thought to herself, which could put Ron off Lavender in a serious way.  
  
Hermione walked forward, and promptly stubbed her toe on something. Wincing, she raised her wand.  
  
"Lumos."  
  
By the feeble wand light, Hermione surveyed the mess that Lavender and Parvati had made. Clothes, homework, inconspicuous looking objects which were actually lethally sharp when you trod on them, books, quills. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Naetious" she muttered and with a small rush of wind the room was tidy. Better.  
  
Hermione plonked herself on her bed, and opened the book. She started to relax, and found herself submersed in interesting facts and figures. She read progressively through the thick, musty pages of tiny text feeling her eyelids droop progressively lower, and her brain getting progressively more tired.  
  
Her eyes were just in the process of fluttering shut, when she heard it. Low and singsong. Mocking her in a tone that cut Hermione to the very bone.  
  
*Mudblood.*  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open, and she quickly twisted herself off the bed, half expecting to see a gang of death eaters behind her. She had never heard anyone express a syllable with so much hate.  
  
  
  
*Filthy stinking mudblood.*  
  
The voice laughed, cold and low, unmerciful and unnatural.  
  
"Who…who's there?" Hermione quivered, gathering her courage.  
  
More laughter.  
  
*You must know who I am. I hang on your every word, every hour of every day. *  
  
Hang on her every word?  
  
*Not so smart really, are you mudblood? Whatever will you do? THE one, who must know everything, doesn't know something after all. What will you do now? Cry? Go to the library? *  
  
  
  
That mirthless laugh again.  
  
"My name's not mudblood it's Hermione." She told the voice, angrily.  
  
*Mudblood must die. *  
  
"What do you mean 'mudblood must die?" Hermione asked, her lip quivering.  
  
*Mudblood – must – DIE, * the voice whispered maliciously. Hermione shook ever so slightly. It was as though invisible hands were softly stroking her neck, smoothing back her hair from her face, touching her larynx.  
  
*The legend of The Twentieth Cursed will be fulfilled. The heir of the founders will cease to exist, all darkness will prevail. * The voice was filling Hermione's head making her mind boggle, her senses dizzy. The hissing turned to crude laughter. And then, mind reeling, Hermione heard it again.  
  
*Mudblood – Will – DIE! *  
  
Partly a combination of fear and anger made Hermione do something very silly indeed. She ran to her bed, climbed on it and started to shout.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS NOT MUDBLOOD, MY – NAME – IS – HERMIONE. DO YOU HEAR ME????!!!!  
  
Lavender woke with a start, and Parvati burst through the dormitory door, wand raised.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione couldn't answer. The invisible hands at her throat had become more and more harsh, and as she tried to thwart them, they had grabbed hold of her neck, so tight she couldn't breathe and lifted her clean off her feet. Hermione's skin turned blue from lack of oxygen as she fought against her captors. Choking and sobbing, hanging in midair, she suddenly felt the fight go out of her. Parvati was shooting spell after spell at her, but to little effect.  
  
"Lavender, for the love of Jove, HELP ME!" Parvati screamed at her friend. Lavender dived for her wand.  
  
"It's dark!" She moaned. "I can't see a thing. Lumos."  
  
A thin stream of light burst from Lavender's wand.  
  
And, as though the invisible force hanging Hermione in the air was afraid of it, the hands let go, and Hermione fell onto her bed, still choking and unable to breathe. Lavender and Parvati rushed over to her side.  
  
"Hermione! Are you alright?"  
  
"What the HELL happened?"  
  
"Parvati, she's having a sort of asthma attack." Lavender was in total 100% freak out mode. "What will we do?"  
  
"Finite Wheaxarus." Parvati pointed her wand at Hermione, and she was able to breathe normally again. The choking stopped, and silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Lavender touched Hermione's throat. She flinched away from Lavender as thought her fingers were made of fire.  
  
"Look." Lavender said to Parvati, disbelievingly, pointing to the red and white finger marks, livid against the light blue colour Hermione's neck had gone.  
  
"Why?" Hermione breathed throatily. "Why did you do that to me?"  
  
"We didn't do anything to you, 'Mione." Parvati told her gently.  
  
However, Hermione didn't appear to be talking to them.  
  
"Who are you?" She moaned to thin air. Parvati and Lavender looked at each other.  
  
"Parvati, you go and get Ron and Harry. They might know something." Lavender told Parvati. She nodded, and tiptoed off.  
  
Hermione seemed oblivious to everything except who or what she was talking to.  
  
"What are you?"  
  
Hermione's whole body tensed, as though she was straining to hear something.  
  
"Why must I die?"  
  
Lavender looked at Hermione, shocked. Harry and Ron who were just entering hadn't heard. The walked over to the bed, rubbing sleep out of their eyes.  
  
"What is going on? Parvati burst in saying something about Hermione going mad… Oh my god." Ron had caught sight of Hermione's bluish body, taunt almost…possessed.  
  
Lavender ignored him. Hermione was trying to say something. She motioned for the boys to be quiet and watch Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed soundlessly several times. Her mouth was dry. She licked her lips.  
  
"W…W…Wh…Why m…must…I be…t…t…t…the twenty…twentieth cu…cur…cursed?  
  
Harry cried out suddenly. He heard a small, distant yet distinctly evil voice laughing like a maniac. And a brief pain was felt in his scar. Ron looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked again.  
  
But this time it seemed as though the invisible force had had enough of her questions. Suddenly, unavoidably Hermione's rigid, small frame went skidding off the bed…  
  
…And with a sickening crack hit the rough stone wall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha! Cliffies, dontcha just hate 'em! I'll leave you being driven mad by suspense until I can get the next chapter out. Will Hermione be O.K? Who is behind the voice? Who, or what is The Twentieth Cursed? Why can only Hermione see the hands, or hear the voice? Why did Harry's scar hurt? Why is that page missing from the library book? Why must Mudblood die? Why must Hermione die? Will Lavender and Parvati ever learn to be tidy?  
  
Well, you ain't gonna find out unless you REVIEW, and tell me what you think!  
  
I'm evil!  
  
:o)  
  
With love,  
  
~*Angelifire*~  
  
0O-}- 


	4. Believe the Unbelievable

Well, hello to all of those sane (and not so sane) people out there!  
  
God, I'm feeling tired. Must be the stress of theatre arts. I swear, every lesson someone almost gets killed (the boys like chucking chairs, turning the lights off then switching on the fire bell, etc). And music arts! Ha! Dancing conga lines on the tables! Great, just what I need on a Friday night after doing an extension exam paper! I'll stop moaning on to you now. Make me feel better by reviewing.  
  
OK, on with the story!  
  
Should it be H/H??????  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most characters…blah blah blah…belongs to J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury, Warner Brothers, etc etc. Not even the sodding necklace belongs to me (check HP & the chamber of secrets, chapter four. I'm surprised no one's twigged yet!!!).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke the next day in the hospital wing. Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, and she gave a gasp when she realised that she had over- slept by about four hours. She turned on her side, went to swing her legs over the side of the bed and…  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione was staring up into the bright blue eyes of the Hogwarts headmaster.  
  
"You needn't worry about lessons. My dear girl, you've had quite a night."  
  
Hermione gave another small gasp as the events that had brought her to the infirmitary came flooding back. At that point she noticed that she was wearing a large white bandage around her head.  
  
"Please Sir, how did I get here?"  
  
"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley brought you down." Dumbledore replied. "They will be relived to see you are awake. I don't mind telling you just how worried you had everyone."  
  
"What's happened to my head?"  
  
"You cracked it on a wall. No more questions now." Dumbledore looked uncharacteristically serious.  
  
"I want you to look after something. It holds certain sentimental value for me."  
  
Dumbledore handed a small, blue, velvet covered box to Hermione. She took it and opened it.  
  
Nested among a red velvet cloth, contrasting starkly with the blue, was a bright gold torc. In the centre, where the band of metal was thickest, was a heart shaped onyx, surrounded by elaborate engraving. And when Hermione looked closely, she could see runes. She traced them with a finger.  
  
"I ne can ne I ne mai tellen alle the wunder ne alle the pines that he did wrecce men on his land and that lasted xix intre wile…" She trailed off. "It's in Old English."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Right you are." He took the bracelet, and slipped it on her wrist. "I must be going now. Eat some lunch, and rest your head. If it is possible then no reading but…" He paused, eyes twinkling once more. "You are Hermione Granger. It just might not be possible." And with that he swept out, just as Madame Pomfrey came bustling in with a tray of food and a clean dressing for Hermione's head.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you are awake."  
  
Hermione sat, twisting the torc round and round her wrist. The runes went all the way around, and she could read what English letters they were supposed to be, but not the meaning of the words. She tried slipping it off, but it was a little tight, and Hermione's hands were a little shaky from the events of the previous night. She'd get it off later. Hermione lay down. She didn't feel like eating just yet. Her eyes fell on the big book that she had been reading the night before, lying on the bedside table. Someone must have brought it down.  
  
Her head ached, but she didn't have anything better to do, so she lugged the heavy book into her lap, and turned the musty cover. For a while, she absorbed herself in the heavy parchment pages of the book, soaking up the information.  
  
"Right," she murmured to herself. "The Mirkit Sceptre, I know. The star of Arcarasor" She briefly scanned the page. "Know that. Hey." Hermione just spotted a jagged edge to the paper. She pulled it out. Examining it, Hermione saw that it was a piece of the ripped out page that she hadn't been able to find previously. Someone had scribbled over the writing. Disappointed, Hermione flipped it over. And her heart began to pound.  
  
There, staring up at her was a black and white moving picture. A silver and opal necklace, with a tiny dragon pendent. The dragon had an emerald eye and tiny pearl fangs.  
  
Either it was an elaborate forgery, or she was wearing a piece of history around her throat.  
  
There was a caption underneath. Hermione strained her eyes to see.  
  
'The Dragonia Pendent, which is thought to be closely linked with the le…'  
  
The page was torn off from there on. Hermione sat back in bed and wondered. Strongly linked with what? Mary, Queen of Scots? That's what the man in the shop had reckoned, after all.  
  
It was that point at which Hermione's eyes started to blur. The book slipped in and out of focus, and she gave an audible gasp. Something white flicked in and out of her vision, and then a black streak rushed by her eyes, to collide with the white.  
  
"What? What is it Granger?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey came bustling over. The problem was, Hermione could see two of them. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the image.  
  
Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was scolding her.  
  
"Not eaten your lunch! You need strength! Maybe I should force feed you. And READING! Your head is delicate. And with that tiny print. Didn't Dumbledore tell you no reading?" She cried despairingly. "What, girl? What's wrong?"  
  
Hermione moaned, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Which one of you am I supposed to be looking at?" She asked. "And what is all that light?"  
  
The nurse clucked her tongue, in a bustling fashion.  
  
"Double vision! Your own fault probably." And despite Hermione's protests, Madame Pomfrey bandaged her eyes.  
  
"There," she said, viewing her handiwork with satisfaction. She didn't seem to notice that Hermione's expression resembled that of a blindfolded warrior princess.  
  
"Now try to rest."  
  
Hermione was quite drowsy. She settled back among the pillows, and settled down for sleep.  
  
*The night was shrouded in fog. Stars twinkled through the gloom like the eyes of angels. The moonlight made the coats of amour glint lethally, and cast sinister shadows across the marble floor. Hermione could see herself standing in the middle of the topmost room of the astronomy tower. The dress she was wearing looked nothing like anything she owned. It was long white silk, which trailed a meter behind her. A wedding dress? Hermione looked down for the bouquet, which the other Hermione would inevitably be holding. A small cry escaped her lips. The wedding Hermione was holding, instead of flowers, a dagger. Terribly sharp, beautifully intricate, totally horrifying. For a moment, the bride Hermione's eyes shone like angels eyes, the stars. The observing Hermione saw the glint of the necklace. She also noticed the gold torc on the bride's wrist. The bride was looking down at it for a second, wistfully. But then she tore her gaze away and started determinedly for the little balcony. The wedding Hermione stood staring out, her sweeping look taking in the Hogwarts grounds, the lake, and the castle. She exhaled, and looked down at herself, reviewed her life, decided it was worthless and plunged the dagger into her heart. Her body fell lifelessly over the metal balcony, down, down and with a small splash, into the lake. The watching Hermione, rooted to the spot could do nothing but scream. *  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ron had hurried down to the hospital wing as soon as Snape had let them go (ten minutes late, as Neville had accidentally gotten them into trouble, and Snape had made them mop up any remaining traces of burning potion that had been spilt.).  
  
Now they were standing outside the door, arguing with Madame Pomfrey. She was reluctant to let them in.  
  
"She's asleep. Beside, she has slight amnesia, a bad migraine, double vision and a large wound to her head. She is in no fit state for visitors."  
  
"Well, let us sit with her until she wakes up then!"  
  
"She couldn't see you if she wanted to. Her eyes are bandaged."  
  
"Well, we can talk to her then."  
  
"I told you already Potter, Weasley, she has a headache."  
  
"But…"  
  
A piercing scream, mutated, traumatised ripped through the corridor. Harry and Ron didn't wait for Madame Pomfrey's consent. They ducked round her and pushed open the doors, running to Hermione.  
  
She was twisting and writhing, evidentially in agony. Her back was arched and her hands were tearing at the bandage at her eyes. The boys looked at her helplessly, just for a second. Harry grasped at the pin that did up the blindfolding bandage, fumbling in his haste to put his friend out of her absolute misery. Ron grasped her wrist, and gave it a friendly squeeze, trying to calm her down.  
  
With a last wind, the covering fell from Hermione's eyes. For a moment she stared wildly upwards, but seeing her two best friends seemed to calm her down.  
  
"Oh God! Oh God!" she choked.  
  
"Shhhhhh!" soothed Ron.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry, concerned.  
  
"It was horrible! Horrible, horrid!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Tell us about it," said Ron.  
  
So Hermione did tell them about it, the nasty dream. When she was finished they all sat in silence.  
  
But their silence didn't even start to compare to the total shocked quiet of Madame Pomfrey.  
  
For in that moment when the trio were all touching, she had seen the unbelievable.  
  
She had to go and see Dumbledore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ha ha! Sorry if you didn't want a cliffy, but they are my trade. Can't help it. Profound apologies.  
  
Also I have to apologise for not updating it sooner, but exams and faltering Internet connections are to blame for this.  
  
Ahem. Any who, some thanks is due here.  
  
Mir-Kitty: Right, this is not only for your benefit, but also for the benefit of several others who said the same thing. I ended the chapter there because it keeps you lot (hopefully!) interested. Like soap operas, they end on a cliffy so that you tune in for the next episode. So I put cliffies in to make sure you people read on! Thanks once more for reviewing, you totally rock!  
  
Glitterjacket: You think right! Thanks for saying it's a good story, 'cause it's comments like that which keep me writing! Do you WANT it to be H/H? I wasn't originally putting any ship in but if enough people want some, it will be H/H. (Yes! I AM a H/H shipper!)  
  
Duckies: I know, I really have to find a big way to make it up to Hermione, especially after this chapter. The whole nine yards is a movie about…(yawns audibly.) Can't be bothered to explain, go rent the movie! And no, not getting it doesn't make you thick at all. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amy: Um, hope you enjoyed your holiday. If I have driven you mad, you won't sue me will you? I'm a bit skint. Thanks for your positive comments; I'm trying to get this chapter done fast so you won't go too insane.  
  
Hermioneharry4ever: You may be uncovering more of the plot than you think! And even Harry thinks she's a bit insane 'cause at this point in time, he doesn't know she has the necklace. The fact that his scar hurt at the same time as he heard laughing may make him think its Voldermort laughing. Damm, why is it that whenever I answer a question of yours, I end up divulging half the plot? You got the first two parts of your guess right, but the end has a bit of a twist. (Damm, just revealed even more..!) Anywayz, thanks for reviewing! You make my day!  
  
Brittany: Short and Sweet, but it sure put one huge smile on my face, I tell you! Thank you for your words of encouragement! (And maybe expect a surprise in later chapters!)  
  
Pestruska DYIT: And as I progress with my story, I also get a look at some intriguing user-names.  
  
Sod persuasive writing techniques, if any review has encouraged me it would have to be this one! So, here's more for you!  
  
hannah: Even though your review ends with 'ARGG HATE' the fact that you didn't want me to stop there will be taken as a compliment. Thanks! I can't guarantee that this chapter won't be a cliffy though! Sorry!  
  
ashkickerchic: Don't care what you think, the name rocks! You don't have to wait long to find out about the curse, but the necklace will take a bit longer. (Well, the whole truth about it anyway!!!) Thanks again!  
  
Starship Gazer: I know you didn't say that, I was talking about your review, where you said I was talented. Maybe this is Voldie's doing. Maybe. Just maybe… Thanks ever so! And thanks to your sister too! Can I ask where starship gazer came from? It's cool.  
  
Lex: who is Zack?????? Anyway, cheers for reviewing!  
  
Butterbeerfly: awww, I'm privileged! You know, I love it when people like you review, cause you're so nice! :o)  
  
If I've missed anyone out, then it's because of my dodgy Internet. It's not working at the moment. Sorry, I'll include you next time!  
  
God, I'll have to really finish this quickly now. I'm working on a sequel and it is going to be a good plot. In fact, I'm really excited about it and it's actually helping me to write this! It's post Hogwarts, and…  
  
OK, I won't give anything away!  
  
~*Angelifire*~  
  
0O-}- 


End file.
